Daring Do
Description A.K. Yearling, also known as Daring Do, is a female yellow pegasus pony with a gray mane in the same style as Rainbow Dash, and an adventurous outfit, that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. Her first appareance was in the episode of the season 4 "Daring Don't", where Rainbow Dash and her friends decided to visit A.K. Yearling, to find out why her next Daring Do's book was delayed, involving into another disguised adventure of her, which is from life to death. Daring Do is depicted as a very cunning, fierce, and determined explorer. She has been shown to be incredibly intelligent, using her wits to solve puzzles, pull off disguises, and escape many of Ahuizotl's death traps. Currently, Daring Do's in a super secret adventure in the world of mercenaries, which it could end up being another of her fascinating and extreme adventures for the next book. There're rumors that she's looking for the sandvich of the heavy, so it won't be easy to get it having the heavy with 2 medics and 3 sentrys by his side ... but this is surely nothing for Daring Do! Abilities Main Rage cost 100% rage. :There are different options for the Main Rage, you can choose between them by pressing reload (R by default). All options last 15 seconds. :#'Electric Totem' - Daring Do drops a yellow totem on the ground. This totem covers the map with a dark fog and each 3 seconds a lightning will strike a random enemy within the totem's range, dealing 90 damage. The maximum number of lighntning strikes is 4. If a spy gets hit by a lightning, he instantly loses all his cloak charge. Enemies standing near the totem can get hit by the overcharge of the totem, losing 10 health, but gaining a speed boost for 5 seconds at the same time. :#'Fire Totem' - Daring Do drops a red totem on the ground. This totem sets all enemies withing its range on fire, dealing 4 damage per tick and inficting afterburn for 2 seconds. :#'Ice Totem' - Daring Do drops a blue totem on the ground. Within the totem's range, all RED players are slowed down by 60%, meanwhile Daring Do is ÜberCharged. :#'Wind Totem' - Daring Do drops a green totem on the ground. This totem creates a tornado around itself, all enemies that enter or are caught in its radius will become trapped in the strong wind, losing 5 health per second while they are flying in circles. Lastly, when the totem is used, all buildings within its range are instantly destroyed. :These rages does stop your momentum when used in the air. Rope is your special movement option. :To use your rope, jump and press your secondary attack while looking up. This will hook you to the place you were looking at and allows you to swing yourself with the rope by using WASD. While using the rope, you can hold secondary fire to reel up and crouch to reel down. The rope will last 5 seconds, but you can cancel it earlier by pressing spacebar. :After every rope use, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :The rope will automatically cancel itself if you touch the ground or water while using it. If there's an solid obstacle between you and the place you hooked to, the rope will snap. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your rope is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Daring Do Battling against Daring Do Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * RIGHT MOUSE uses the Rope. (while mid-air and looking up) ** Holding RIGHT MOUSE will reel up the Rope. ** Holding CROUCH (Ctrl) well reel down the Rope. ** JUMP (Spacebar) will cancel the Rope. * RELOAD ® changes between Main Rages. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/oSs8YAUHz2A The Adventures of Daring Do - Original MLP Music by MandoPony] [https://youtu.be/pAzDLL0-0xM Lego Indiana Jones Video Game Soundtrack: Dovenchko] Quotes "My work always involves secrets, and since you never know who you can trust, it's best never to trust anypony." - Intro "Now, Ahuizotl, you know I love you, but I can't give you the ring till I properly proposed." - Intro "Surrender now, Ahuizotl! Or I'll be forced to take you down!" - Intro "Bring it!" - Rage "At last she was face to face with the legendary sapphire statue." - Sapphire Stone Spawn "I'll take that!" - Daring Do Activated the Stone "Yeah, it's ours now!" - Mercenaries Activated the Stone "Uugh! Not again!" - Backstabbed Grunt - Backstabbed "You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl." - Last Man Standing Laugh "With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer mightily at my hands. I am victorious!" Laugh - Defeat "Another day, another dungeon." - Victory "Daring Do! I will have my revenge!" - Victory "And so, with Ahuizotl defeated and the sapphire statue secured, the world was safe and sound once again. Thanks to Daring Do." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Scout Category:Pegasi Category:Rope Bosses